


On a Date

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: Reade propose Tasha





	1. Propose

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is fictional, based on characters from NBC series Blindspot

He had been waiting for fifteen minutes, not that she was late, he had arrived before the scheduled time. He'd booked a table for the two of them in an expensive, upscale restaurant in a reserved place on the property. He wanted to get her, but she chose to come by herself. Every minute he would reach into his jacket pocket to see if everything was in order. The anxiety increased every moment, because he was closer to seeing her.  
A few months ago he hadn't imagined himself in a scene like this, waiting for her to come to him. So much happened, so many twists and turns it's not possible to believe. First, that fateful day in Mexico, where for a moment he thought a tragedy would occur, but at last she surrendered and confessed everything that was going on. She had to go back to work with Madeline for a while before finishing what she had started. Reade's apprehension had increased each day knowing what she was doing and the risk that was running, but it was necessary and he couldn't judge her for wanting to do the right even if it followed tortuous paths.  
As soon as they were able to arrest Madeline and take her to a CIA blacksite, Tasha resigned using the justification of being close to people who really cared for her, Reade thought he was on the list. At first he tried to get closer, but she was distant due to everything that had happened, she said she didn't want them to get hurt any more. She felt guilty for having left him after finally being together.  
Tasha stayed away from any job for a few weeks, claiming she needed rest and get your life in order. Until one day she appeared in Reade's office looking for job. It was only Reade's time to talk to his superiors and hire her. Since that day she had working to the FBI. Sometimes they performed fieldwork together, just as they used to, but in most sometimes Reade would stay in the office making sure everything was in order.  
One night after they returned to work together he invited her to go to his apartment to watch a game. After the game they talked, drank, watched a movie and finally didn't resist each other and spent the night together. Since that day she spends more nights in his apartment than in her.  
Each moment they spent together was unique, the kisses, the caresses, the nights of love. He gets he was lucky to have the privilege of feeling her in his arms, to hear her call his name while consumed in each other.  
A few weeks later they took over the relationship, not that everyone hadn't already and they were just waiting for them to tell. Patterson was thrilled to learn that they were finally together, for she had watched closely all the suffering that their separation brought. Jane and Kurt were very happy for them, the two were very well, for in addition to having found a cure for the disease caused by ZIP, she had recently discovered that she was pregnant. Kurt didn't fit in with happiness, had to carry her on her lap so protective that he was. Rich said that he had perceived by far the sexual aura that it involved Tasha and Reade.  
Reade reached into the pocket of his jacket once more just to make sure everything was all right.  
The last few months have been the happiest days of their lives, because in addition to the relationship they had more than that, they had all the confidence and friendship that came from long years working together, which were made up of blood and pain, this no one could take away from them. Everything they had lived only served to further strengthen what they had now.  
He feared he was rushing in on the intentions that made him prepare for the night, but they had known each other for years and had spent so much time apart that he felt it was more than time to make this relationship official.  
Reade had thought several times about asking her to move to his apartment, but he wanted more to her, she deserved much more, not that she gave her arm to cheer, but he felt he was doing the right thing for both. He was planning tonight for days. He had secured a restaurant and it was quite difficult to convince her to go when she suggested other programs for Saturday night. Finally, she agreed, but didn't let him get her. But he didn't care. Reade knew she would come.  
Exactly eight and a half hours she crossed the front door. The long hair was loose falling through the back, in front of it she had only placed a clip fastening one part to the side. The black dress just above knees valued the curves of her perfect body, the neckline enhanced her breasts and left much of the back to the show, the make-up gave her an air of glamor. She wore a thin heel shoe that left her about ten centimeters higher.  
The maitre accompanied her to the table and he got, he greeted her with a soft kiss and they sat down.  
"What is all this, Reade?" She wanted to know, dazzled.  
"A special night for us. Only this." He replied with a wicked look on his face readying something. Tasha looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing.  
They made their requests, ate and drank, talked about what they did throughout the day and also about work, among other things.  
When Reade invited her to this dinner she wondered if she was forgetting any special date, but nothing came to mind. She wanted to spend the weekend at home with him watching movies and making love, as they used to be, but he had insisted in such a loving way that she was gone giving up. And now, the two in this place, she felt that he had gotten ready for tonight, for they were even needing a different time to get out of the rut.  
Tasha carefully chose what she was going to wear, for she felt the importance he was putting in this dinner and she didn't want to disappoint him. While she was arranged a thousand things happened through her head, all the moments that brought them here, the day he stole her a kiss years ago and she pushed him away leaving no space for him to come back, the night they spent together and the other day she went though, the day she was with Claudia in his apartment and she hurt him to get the password, the day he arrested her in Mexico. All these moments seemed so far away now, it was as if had happened in another life.  
When she arrived and saw him waiting for her, it was as if all the problems in the world lost the importance and only the two existed, because it was so when they were together, there were no barriers or protocols to be followed, just the two of them remaking themselves and building their way.  
When the meal was over, Reade signaled to the waiter who took the plates and brought a champagne bottle.  
"Are we going to have that champagne, yet? What we're celebrating?" She was very intrigued.  
"We're celebrating a special night with the most beautiful woman sitting next to me." Reade got up and she continued to stare at him, a slight blush appeared on her face.  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.  
"Tasha Zapata, do you accept to be my wife?" He said when opening the box that contained a wonderful engagement ring that he had chosen carefully because he wanted one that wasn't large too but not too small. Until he found the one he thought would match perfectly with her.  
"Reade! So you kill me from the heart!" She stood up with tears in her eyes.  
"Look, Tasha, I know our paths have been difficult, we've been through too much, and these last months have been the happiest of my life. I think we deserve this." Speaking these words he felt a lump in his throat and there were also tears wanting to sprout from her eyes.  
"I accept, yes! Of course I accept!" She said, reaching out for him to put the ring on her finger. She had never dreamed that there would be such a day in her life.  
They hugged and kissed. They were engaged now! The waiter opened the champagne and served them and they toast to the endless happiness that was just coming to life. On that toast and that ring there was promise of a long and happy life next to each other.


	2. Impatient

Tasha was impatient the last few days, the preparations for the wedding were consuming all her time, and it seemed like there was always something missing. She was trying not to demonstrate near Reade but the truth is that she was very anxious and afraid of not getting ready in time.  
Tasha came from Patterson's lab because she was very nervous, and the two of them had arranged to go and prove Tasha's dress. She didn't see the time to decide a few things about the wedding and still needed to decide the purchase of the apartment.  
− Patterson, Patterson, are you ready? -Tasha spoke afflicted.  
− Hey! Yes, I am. Just stay calm. -Patterson tried to calm her down.  
− I am too anxious, afraid to happen something to disrupt the preparations and curl me even more.  
− It's going to be all right, okay? Let's just not be late.  
The two were about two hours in the studio until Tasha was able to decide on a wonderful dress that valued her breasts and left much of her back to show.  
− I like that one. What did you think? − she addressed Patterson.  
− It was perfect, valued your best qualities. Reade will be delighted.  
− Do you think? − Her eyes flashed upon hearing his name. She breathed deep remembering that she would soon find him.  
− Although I think you could appear just as a lingerie that he wouldn't pay attention. – said Patterson in a good mood.  
− I think it would frighten the guests a little, better to go in a dress. − The two laughed together. It was nice to be with Patterson to loosen up a little.

It was two months ago that he invited her, the date is around and he realized that Tasha was very distressed, but he hadn't yet approached it with her. The two were choosing an apartment to buy because they wanted a place of their own, they had already gone to several places, but hadn't yet decided. And they had the preparations for the ceremony and the reception, were many things to decide and Tasha was never very patient, so it was normal that she was more anxious now.  
Tasha had moved to Reade's apartment, because she had sold her apartment and his would only deliver after they were married, so she had moved into his apartment.  
She arrived and he was already waiting for her. Seeing him, it was as if all around disappeared and there were only two of them. They had seen each other a few hours ago, but it seems like an eternity.

\- Hello. How are you? I'm finding you very distressed these days, is there something bothering you? - He asked fondly approaching and holding her by the waist and placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
\- I'm afraid we can't solve everything, give something wrong, and then we have to find the apartment, so much to decide. - She spoke with distress.  
\- It's going to be all right, there's still more than two months to go, tomorrow we'll talk to the home seller and see if that apartment we like will work out. And the wedding preparations are well advanced. I'll do something to calm you down. - He said kissing her face, neck and mouth.  
− Hum, I like the idea. - She pulled him out and kissed him with anxiety for what was to come.  
− Let's take a shower. - he took her by the hand.  
Reade removed her clothes gently touching and kissing various parts of her body. He withdrew his own clothes and took her to the shower.  
She let the water fall on her body while Reade passed shampoo and soaped her hair massing her scalp, she closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the sensation of his touch. Then he took the liquid soap turned it on his back and applied on her shoulders massing to remove all tension from the worries she brought with her, he massed until he felt her relax and going down her back and down her buttocks where she lingered a little at the touch.  
Tasha felt relaxed at every massage and touch that he applied in her body, when Reade massed her buttocks she loosened a moan of pleasure. He continued with regular movements until she turned to him and kissed him by surprise.  
− Hey, let me continue. - he said when she stop the kiss.  
− Lets continue together. - she grabbed him with his hand and he groped at his touch.  
− No, let me finish what I started. I want to see you very relaxed. - he withdrew her hand and gave her a fiery kiss.  
Her soapy hands now descended through her nipples making circular motions and she gsed with pleasure. He descended his hands through the abdomen and she directed him a glance of supplication, until he reached her intimacy and she moan loudly. He applied rhythmic motions and she knew she was almost there. Tasha grabbed him by the hips and let himself get involved in the motions. Reade took her face with the other hand and made her look at him and what they saw in each other's eyes was a mixed love.  
He lifted her up and put her on her hip and pushed her against the wall as she penetrated her. His movements were swift and desperate, he didn't take long to reach the climax of pleasure and she reached her second orgasm.

The two were very tired, they finished the bath and relaxed in bed. Only later they found the strength to lift and prepare something to eat.  
There was little time for the big day and they didn't see the time to become really one. The ceremony would be at Our Lady of the Conception Church. In Tasha's subconscious she knew it was her dream to enter the church and see the love of her life waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to read


	3. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade and Tasha visit his mom

Tasha picked up a cushion and leaned against the passenger's window, they had been traveling for more than three hours, and there was still a little time to get to Washington. She was too nervous to meet Reade's mother, she was afraid she wouldn't know how to act, what to say, fear of being tried, and if Mrs. Reade thought she didn't deserve her son? She had already thought of all these things and also talked to Reade about his paranoia and he tried to calm her down.  
"Hey, honey, what is it?" Reade looked at her, noting her distress, not paying attention to the road.  
"What if she doesn't like me? Think I'm not good enough for you?" She asked sadly.  
"Calm down, Tasha, we've already talked about this. This won't happen. And then, it doesn't matter because who has to like you is me, that's enough." He grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

They came to a neighborhood on the outskirts of Washington and Tasha saw the house with a very well kept garden, flowers of various types, all very clean and cozy. They went downstairs and Reade rang the doorbell. Mrs. Reade was a middle-aged woman, tall and lean, very handsome with slightly gray hair. Tasha felt even more nervous as she watched the woman look her up and down.  
"Ed! My little son, I miss you boy!" The woman hugged her son affectionately. "This must be Natasha!" The woman said to Tasha.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Reade." Tasha walked over and kissed her cheek.  
"Call me Emma, daugther" Said the woman. "I thought I'd never meet you. Ed has been promising to do that for months."  
"Mom, we've been busy at work, so we haven't been able to come sooner." Reade justified herself sweetly.  
They went in and Reade carried their bags to his old room.

Emma was finishing dinner. They were hungry, for they had traveled more than four hours. Tasha offered to help her and they went to the kitchen.  
"Ed already told me about when you started working together. I'd asked him if you guys had anything and he said they had nothing to do with each other. How did this happen?" Emma was very direct, leaving Tasha unarmed.  
"We're really different, maybe that's why we didn't see anything before. A lot of things had to happen to see how much we liked each other." Tasha tried to explain.  
"Like the fact that he was engaged to Megan? I liked her, you know? I don't know what my son did to end the engagement." Emma was pinning Tasha who was already getting embarrassed. Emma continued to talk about Reade's ex-girlfriends since he was a teenager, she told Sarah and Meg. Tasha just listened, because she didn't like this conversation.  
"Is Mummy asking you, Tasha?" Reade reached for Tasha and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
"No, we were just talking." She smiled, relieved at his arrival.  
"Let's have dinner. Is ready." Emma called.

The dinner went better than expected, they talked about when Reade was a kid, the football games. Until Emma asked about Tasha's parents.  
"My parents died when I was a teenager, my brothers and I were raised by my grandparents." Tasha avoided getting into the details.  
Tasha told her about her grandparents, brothers and nephews, and the rest of the dinner went well. When they finished they helped Emma with the dishes.  
Tasha was tired but she waited for Reade to bring up the subject.  
"Mom, Tasha and I are tired, it's been a long trip, let's get ready for bed."  
"Of course, my son, I arranged the guest room for Natasha." Emma said.  
"Mom, we're grown, she can stay in my room." Reade said addressing her mother and receiving a disapproving look.  
"Reade! All right, Emma, just show me where it is." Tasha looked very embarrassed and followed Emma into the bedroom. Reade took her suitcase there.

Tasha had taken a shower and was lying down with only the lamp on. It's true that she was Reade's mother, but she had no right to compare it to his previous relationships. Tasha knew she wasn't an easy person, but with Reade everything changed and she didn't care about their different tastes for some things, they were getting on very well and he was super attentive to everything that concerned her.  
Tasha heard the door open and sat on the bed.  
"Tasha ... are you still up?" Reade asked quietly.  
"Reade! You crazy. And if your mother catches you here." She scolded him.  
"Relax, she's been asleep for a long time now. I came here because I missed you, I wanted to kiss you good night." He sat on the bed beside her.  
"It's all right." She answered sadly, looking down.  
"Hey, what is it? Why are you like that? Never mind, it's nothing."  
"Course is. Was it something my mother said.  
"I just don't think she liked me. He kept talking about Meg and his other ex-girlfriends. I do not know, Reade."  
"My mother is like that, but I think she liked you, yeah, it's just that she's jealous of her little boy here and doesn't want to admit that there's another woman in her life." He said hugging her.  
"I'll believe it's just for that." She said snuggling into his arms.  
"I love you and I won't let anything get in the way of our happiness." Reade kissed her tenderly, trying to gesture what she had just said.  
The kisses were heating up and Reade put his hand under Tasha's pajamas because he wanted to feel the warmth of her skin and she did the same with his shirt. When the two realized they were already out of clothes. They did their best not to make a noise, because they couldn't contain themselves, Reade felt that she was needy and wanted to spend time with her, because he was also missing her.

"Reade, you better go to your room." Reade was dozing and Tasha called him.  
"Ok. I'm going." He rose reluctantly. "Good night."

Sunday went well. Tasha didn't know if Reade had said anything to her mother, but she didn't mention Reade's ex-girlfriends anymore. Tasha helped Emma prepare lunch while Reade went to the grocery store to get some things her mother needed.  
In the afternoon they said good-bye, leaving Emma behind, her eyes watering. Tasha pitied her for living so alone and even managed to understand her mother's feeling that her son would marry.  
Their marriage would be over in a few weeks, and they couldn't wait to make that relationship official.


	4. NightClub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if three friends fo to a nightclub together?

After paying an exorbitant price, the three women entered the club illuminated by floodlights and colored lights that were scattered around the ambient. The sound of electronic music muffled the sound of the voices, and cigarette smoke mingled with the smoke that came from the nightclub itself. Entering the environment, the stage was where the boys and girls of sculptural bodies danced wearing the least possible clothes. On all sides were waiters and waitresses who also almost wore no clothes and carried trays with colorful drinks. Everywhere you could see straight or gay couples, kissing and insinuating.  
"Patterson, are you crazy? Look at Jane's condition, she shouldn't be here!" Tasha spoke over the sound of incessant music, showing Jane who wore a small belly more than four months pregnant. "All that noise, these lights can make her nausea and there's smoke!"  
"Calm down! Jane said it was okay." Patterson said looking at the short-haired girl who raised her hands in surrender.  
"It's all right, Tasha! Let's enjoy the night." - Jane said reassuring her.  
"Where did you find this place?" Tasha wanted to know.  
"It's one of New York's hottest nightclubs." Patterson explained. "I dated a guy who brought me here."  
Patterson got a glass of drink for her and another for Tasha. Jane poured herself a soda. The blonde girl led them closer to the stage so they could dance.  
"You'd better relax and enjoy your bachelorette party, because if I know right after the wedding, Reade won't be happy if you're going to places like this." Patterson said. "Drink your drink."  
"I do not know if he imagines where we are." Tasha said taking a sip of the blue drink that was in her glass, the taste was very sweet and she still didn't know if it was a good idea to do it. While she drank Tasha felt the effect of the alcohol on her body.  
"Let's dance." Patterson called and they went to the dance floor where several young people drank, danced and smoked.  
The sound of the music mixed with the drink was intoxicating and Tasha no longer knew how many glasses she had taken, she just let herself be carried away by the movements that music provided in her body. She hadn't let go like this in a long time. Patterson still didn't seem to have changed her drink glass and the brunette thought she was cheating to make her drunk what seemed to work, but it didn't matter because the blonde also danced to the music. Jane let herself be taken calmly, and the loaded atmosphere didn't seem to bother her.

As she danced Tasha began to think of Reade, how she loved him and wanted him, and he could be there with her so they could dance together like the other couples did. She knew she was already passing the alcohol tolerance limit on her body and the desire to see him increased with every sip she drank.  
"I have to go." Tasha said to Patterson. "I have to see Reade!"  
"It's still too early, let's enjoy it some more." said the blonde, changing Tasha's drink when a waiter approached them.  
"You don't understand, I want to be with him." The brunette longed to see her fiancé desperately.  
"Somebody told me that this drink was an aphrodisiac." Patterson considered looking at her own glass.  
"Let's stay longer, Tasha, we'll be leaving soon." Jane reassured her, realizing what the drink was doing to her friend.  
"All right." Seeing that she had no choice she consented and continued dancing and taking that blue drink she still couldn't decipher the content.

She realized that a dark boy who was dancing with a group of friends next to them wouldn't stop looking at her. He motioned for her to dance with him. She handed Patterson her glass, which she understood when she saw her friend approaching the boy. The two of them began to dance and the boy wrapped her waist as the brunette closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the sensation of the music and the hands of the boy in her body.  
"Patterson, we have to call her to leave. She drank too much and doesn't even know what she's doing." Jane said anxiously.  
"Let's not make a scandal here at the nightclub, we can call it discreetly." Said the blonde.  
Realizing that the boy was only inches away from kissing her, Jane approached them and separated them, pulling Tasha away from him.  
"Don't do anything you'll regret later." Jane said as she pulled her away from the boy.  
"Reade, I want to see Reade." The brunette grunted as the two friends guided her through the tumult of people in the nightclub.  
"We'll get you to him." Patterson said holding her arm, she could barely stand.

Tasha didn't know where she was or where she was going. Once inside the taxi she felt her head spin and didn't know how she could hold the contents of her stomach.  
"What happened to her?" Reade was startled to see her, for it had been a long time since he had seen her so drunk. He knew it took a good amount of drink to leave her like this.  
"She just had a few more drinks." Patterson said defensively.  
\- Reeeeade ... I wanted to see you. - Said the brunette throwing herself in his arms. – I'm gonna puke.  
"Let's you take care of her." Jane said to Reade. "If you need to call us".  
Reade took her to the bathroom and she barely managed to reach the toilet where she poured all the contents that were in her stomach.  
Patterson had said that they would go to a nightclub, he thought it would be no big deal, but the state she was in came to scare him. He knew her well enough and knew she must have had fun with the other girls, but he didn't like the idea that other men could harass her in a tight nightclub. He wished he had been there so that everyone would know that she was his bride, and soon his wife.  
"Are you very angry?" She said having another fit of vomit. Even in the midst of her dizziness, Tasha realized that something was wrong. Reade, as always, was very attentive to her, but the anger was visible in his eyes.  
"We'll talk later." He said keeping the same look in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry..." she said softly, ashamed.  
He didn't answer, just helped her to her feet and led her into the shower, letting the warm water fall on her while she took her clothes off. He had to get his own clothes off, because they were soaked and he went into the shower helping her wash.  
After getting rid of everything on her stomach Tasha felt better. She allowed herself to feel the water on her body. She knew she had disappointed him, it wasn't all her fault, but she could've stopped with the drink when she realized she was going overboard.  
"Hey, Reade!" She said still in a low voice, but forced him to look at her.  
They stared at each other for a while as they heard the water fall. Reade felt the insecurity that came from her gaze and his heart squeezed, he touched her face and smiled at the image of the woman he loved.  
"I love you." He whispered fondly.  
Reade brought his face close to hers and kissed her. She was his Tasha, and he loved everything about her, the way she gave himself to everything she did, the strength and courage that emanated from her. He loved her angry way and the bad mood that accompanied her in the mornings. He knew how to reach her affectionately bypassing her state of mind.  
That night they didn't have sex, they just sleptentwined each other. All they needed was to be together discovering that it wasin the differences that were completed. It was there that they became moreunited and understanding and strong to face all the challenges that where to come.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved write this chapter. It is very cute.

He woke up at dawn and got up to drink some water. On returning to the bedroom, he was admiring his wife sleeping nestled between the sheets. She was really very tired, because yesterday was very busy, but it was the most wonderful day of their lives. They were both living a dream and he never wanted to wake up. She was the woman he had always dreamed of, the two fit perfectly with their faults and qualities. After all the time they struggled to hold back the feelings they finally belonged to each other.  
"Reade, come and lie down." She called him sleepy.  
"I'm going, my love." Saying this he lay down and pulled her to him wrapping the beloved in his arms that was where she belonged.

Two days ago.

"Tasha, get everything you need because you won't come home before the ceremony." Patterson ordered pulling her by the hand and beginning to pack the necessary things for the ceremony.  
"Oh, seriously, Patterson!" Let me stay here and I'll come to your house tomorrow." Tasha grunted.  
"Not at all! The groom can't see the bride on the wedding day before the ceremony. Bad lucky." – You're going to stay in my apartment and go straight to church tomorrow.  
Reade was leaning against a corner laughing at both. He knew how much Tasha hated to take orders.  
They would move to the new apartment shortly after the honeymoon, so there were boxes with various things scattered around the apartment.  
Tomorrow would be the big day and he couldn't wait to take her as his wife. Everything was being prepared with great affection for months and both managed to get around all the problems they had and now everything seemed to be right.  
"Ready. We got everything. If I miss something I'll look tomorrow. The dress is already in my house." Patterson said with several bags and nécessaires in his hands. "Let's go!"  
"Ok! If you insist." She nodded in despair.  
Patterson stepped forward and Tasha turned to Reade who hugged her and kissed her affectionately.  
"Patterson is your godmother, do her will today. Tomorrow will be the big day! It will all be perfect."  
"I wanted to spend the night with you, you fool!" She said teasing him.  
"We'll have it every night of the rest of our lives." He hugged her tightly and breathed in the wonderful scent of her hair.  
"I'll see you at the altar." She said leaving.

They were what, staples, arrangements and makeup. The day had passed so fast that it was now too short for the long awaited moment. Jane and Patterson, her godmothers, were with her along with a hairdresser and a makeup artist. Tasha was already dressed and she felt really beautiful, the white lace dress marked all the curves of her body and valued their best qualities. Anxiety increased as the moment approached.  
"Girl, you are so beautiful!" Patterson said admiring her.  
"Oh, thank you, but I'm very nervous. What if something goes wrong?" Tasha said anxiously.  
"Nothing's going to go wrong. You look stunning and you're going to shine." Jane said, showing her support.

Reade reached the church and headed for his place at the altar. The church was filled with guests. He could see his mother, Tasha's grandparents, brothers, sisters-in-law and nephews, several of the couple's friends scattered throughout the church. Patterson and Jane arrived and took their seats at the altar along with Rich and Kurt.  
The ceremonialist announced the bride's arrival as the church door was opened. There was Tasha, dazzling, as you would expect, there was a gleam in her expression that could be noticed by everyone. Her white dress was covered with lace, there was a deep neckline on her back down to the waist, her lap was exposed and the front part that covered her breasts and abdomen was covered in pearls, the dress was long and almost dragged on the floor . On her head was a small arrangement of white roses, leaving most of her hair loose in curls that fell on her shoulders. Reade couldn't contain his smile as he approached her, it was too much for him.

Upon entering the church Tasha felt very happy and excited. This would be a unique moment in her life, for she knew that Reade was the man she had longed for. Before him she had always avoided getting too involved, never liked the idea of being bashful, cuddling, and in all her relationships she'd walked away before she got too serious. Reade came to break all her barriers, with him all her defenses fell to the ground. Tasha loved it when he took breakfast in bed, or when she got to work and there was a flower or a chocolate on his desk. All this affection he showed her made her day.

Upon reaching the altar Reade received her with a smile and a kiss on the forehead and took her by the hand. The ceremony was beautiful. It's time for the bride and groom votes.

"I promise to love you seriously, in all its forms. Now and forever. I promise never to forget that this is a love for a lifetime. And always knowing, in the deepest part of my soul, that no matter what challenges separate us, we will always find our way back to each other." Many of those present were thrilled after hearing the bridegroom's vows.

"When did I fall in love with you? Seven years ago? Eight years? I don't know, because I can't really remember a time when I knew you and didn't love you! I think that this delay made it all the more special. I promise to help you love life and always embrace it with tenderness, and have the patience that love demands. I promise to speak when words are needed and share the silence when they aren't. And to live in the warmth of your heart and always call it home."

Tasha gave her vows in her sweet, soft voice, and she herself was moved and couldn't contain her tears. It was possible to see many people excited. Tasha's grandmother cried like a child. Even Emma held a handkerchief in her hands.  
The couple exchanged alliances and finally, they kissed! They were finally married.  
At the end of the ceremony everyone went to the ballroom reserved for the reception. Everyone ate, drank, danced and enjoyed all the attractions that were lovingly prepared by the couple.

"Reade!" It was late when Tasha approached Reade who drank with some friends. "It's already our time." She said so that only he could hear.  
"Wait for me at the compound." He whispered with a smile.  
After a few minutes no one knew where the couple was. The two left quietly without saying goodbye and went to the hotel they had reserved for the night, because the next afternoon they would be traveling on a honeymoon.

Arriving at the hotel Reade didn't want to break the tradition and took the wife in his arms taking her to the room. Tasha was on her back and he began to unbutton her dress.  
"I've wanted to do this all night!" He said touching and kissing her back as she felt shivers all over her body.  
"Tasha!" He called for her to turn to him. "Have you always loved me?" He asked affectionately.  
"I mean, at first I didn't even know it right, but over time the feeling became very strong and I knew it was from when we first met." She looked deep into those black eyes.  
"Why are we taking so long? We could be together so long time." He said reflectively.  
"No. We couldn't, it took a lot of things to make it become more special and as big and strong as it is now."  
"I love you, Tasha! I can't say. You are the woman of my life."  
Saying that, he took off her unbuttoned dress and dropped it at her feet. Carefully she removed the arrangement of her hair, causing all her hair to fall over her shoulders in wonderful curls. He looked at her with lust and could see love and desire in her eyes reflecting his own feelings. Reade took off his jacket, tie, and shoes and came over to kiss her affectionately. The first real kiss of that day. She worked on his shirt as she touched each exposed part of his breast with her lips, feeling his breathing quicken as she did so.  
After kisses and touches he was only in a black box and she in a white panties covered with lace, Reade laid her on the bed lying on her and laid soft kisses all over her face until he reached the lips where he lingered making the kiss deeper while their tongues fought for space.  
Tasha felt like it was their first time letting themselves get carried away by the feel of butterflies in her stomach as she was kissed and touched by the man she loved. Now she could feel him lowering his lips down her neck to her breasts where he lingered sucking each of her nipples as she let out moans of pleasure. Reade took out the only remaining piece and she could feel a wave of moisture flooding her as he touched her intimacy with his lips lingering with his tongue and making her even more aroused.  
The brunette couldn't tell how much time he had spent working with his mouth, but it was too much and she turned him over and changed positions and now it was he who groaned under her touch that descended by the worked breastplate she loved so much going through the abdomen and arriving to his member where she removed the boxer and held him with his hands running his tongue down the sides and, finally, wrapping his mouth.  
"Tasha ..." Reade groaned and was fully delivered, he had lost all his strength as he was surrounded by the mouth and tongue of his beloved who at the same time stimulated him with his hand.  
Reade didn't know how much longer she could bear what she was doing and pulled her to him by kissing her and feeling his taste in her mouth. Turning her on his back he was on his beloved again and he pulled her legs sliding into her intimacy as his lips devoured her lips. She was soft and had very soft skin that shivered when he touched. He loved it because she couldn't hide the excitement she felt when he stimulated her.  
The movements were now more intense and he sat with Tasha on his lap facing him. As she went up and down he could feel the tightness around his cock, for she was almost the.  
"Reade..."  
She called his name at random while he held her around the waist to keep her movements. A few minutes more and he might feel her losing control and softening in his arms, Reade also gave in and reached for orgasm collapsing in each other's arms with panting breaths and sweaty bodies of pleasure.  
The two lovers were fully satisfied, and now they slept in their arms as if it were possible to make all the problems of the world cancel and nothing could separate them.


	6. Honeymoon

"Do you think there's still time?" He asked rolling on the bed beside her.  
"We should have gone more than an hour ago." She said touching her naked body on his body. "If you hadn't gotten so excited."  
"Ah, you are funny! You've teased me and now it's my fault?" He smiled wickedly.  
"It's been almost three days since we don't left this room. It would be good to take a walk for a change."  
"You're right." He said coming closer and placing kisses along her face and neck and indulging in the chills she caused.  
"For that, otherwise I'm going to be late." She asked to stop, but she was enjoying the kisses.  
"I'll stop." He reached her lips and he lingered on the kiss.  
"It's nine-thirty, let's get dressed, and we'll have breakfast early, because the boat leaves at ten." She got up and got ready.  
They were in the Maldives, a place that was like a little piece of heaven. They were on a small island staying in a hotel with a beautiful view. They would take a boat trip around the island where they would descend to enjoy the beaches and the surrounding attractions.

There were few people aboard the boat that was not too big. The two managed to stay in a good place where they could enjoy the course well, Reade was delighted with the looks of amazement and Tasha's smile at seeing small and large fish in the clear ocean.  
"What's it." She looked at him doubtfully.  
"Anything. Just watching you." He replied smiling.  
"Look at the landscape, the fish, look at the sea, then you won't remember what you saw." She tried to scold him.  
"I just want to look at you, which is the most beautiful thing I see here." She blushed and he hugged her affectionately, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
"You know, Tasha, this looks like a dream. Being with you in such a place, it's awesome!" He looked deep into her eyes as he held her.  
"I love you!" It was all she could say before they kissed sweetly.

"Ready?" Reade asked as they finished adjusting the dive gear.  
The two of them dived into that ocean of water so transparent and unrivaled blue. The feelings mingled inside them as they reached the seabed which was filled with corals, anemones, fish, and very different species that were only seen here in the Maldives. The guide accompanied them so that they didn't exceed the limits allowed. They spent a few minutes down there where they took pictures as they swam and watched the wonders that inhabited that beautiful place.  
The couple marveled at the ride and went to a place where it was possible to feed the stingrays, this was an attraction much appreciated by tourists. The stingrays were beautiful and docile animals, but they needed some care when approaching because the danger was in the tail that these animals used to defend themselves.

At the end of the afternoon, after several hours of fun, the boat left them on the beach of the hotel where they were staying. They both laughed and commented on the ride made by two children.  
"Confess you were afraid of that shark!" She teased him laughing as they walked back to the hotel watching the sunset in that wonderful place.  
"An animal of that size." What did you want? He said defensively.  
"I loved your scared face." She laughed as he lifted her from the floor in a tight hug and gave her a very sensual kiss, making her stop to talk.  
"What do we have for tonight?" He asked between one kiss and another.  
"We can go to the famous nightclub." It was a very suggestive idea, because this nightclub was very famous.  
They arrived at the club and marveled at such perfection. The place was entirely underwater and its walls were surrounded by glass where you could see fish and sea creatures swimming around as visitors sipped a drink and danced to electronic music. There was a restaurant at the top of the club that went where the couple headed first.

After dinner they finished the evening drinking and dancing. Now they were holding each other at the sound of light music, feeling the torpor of alcohol circulate throughout the body. The colors and the reflection of the lights mixed with the colors of the creatures that were outside the nightclub, forming beautiful images.  
"I'm a little drunk." Tasha smiled sweetly.  
"I wouldn't say a little, you're rather drunk." He laughed. "Do you want to go back?"  
"Only if you promise me such a night." Her smile was mischievous now.  
"Hmm ... let's see. I think I can promise you that." He said playfully and touched her cheek softly.

"No ride for today?" She barely opened her eyes because the headache was too strong.  
"Don't even talk to me for a ride, I don't want to get out of this bed." He also had a very strong hangover. "Out of the drink you've made me exhausted."  
"Did you think it would be easy? Never!" Despite the hangover she could play with the situation.  
"We did that?" She sat on the bed and was horrified at the situation of what she saw.  
The two of them spent a very passionate night, which they could tell because of the mess the room was in. There were clothes and objects scattered on all sides, even the drapery had a loose part.  
"Yes. You haven't seen the bathroom yet. There must be water scattered all over the place after we've forgotten the faucet on the connected bathtub while everything was repeated."  
"What did we do!" She let out a delicious laugh that delighted him.  
"Let's spend the day at the pool and no drinks whatsoever, my stomach is too hurts."  
"And no sex?" He wanted to test her.  
"I didn't say that. Later, maybe. If you're deserving."

It was three days before the two of them took advantage of that wonderful place and then they would return to the normal life that is where the reality was with all their problems, which both were willing to face with all the love they had entrusted to the altar.


	7. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have returned from their honeymoon and will start a new life.

Tasha had been arranging clothes and objects for hours. She was tired already. She had already stored all the kitchen utensils. Reade was preaching pictures, putting out lamps. This would be their first night in the new apartment and there were still things everywhere to be organized.  
"Tasha!" Reade called her from the kitchen. "Our lunch is here."  
It was after two in the afternoon and she was starving.  
"Right in time. I'm starving."

They finished eating and Tasha lay down on the sofa in the chaos.  
"There's still so much to organize I'm feeling discouraged." She complained about the sofa.  
"So let's get some rest and then we'll get back to work." Reade said moving closer and leaving kisses on her neck.  
"I don't know how this can be rest." She teased, pretending not to be aroused by his kisses.  
"You don't like that? Ein? Responds?" He lowered the regatta she wore and began to play with his tongue alternating between her nipples.  
"Taste. I really like." The excitement was visible in her voice and her body responding to his stimuli.  
"Come here." Reade sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap, pulling off the race and the top she wore.  
He kissed her with ardor making their tongues intertwine, increasing even more the desire to be delivered.  
They loved each other on the couch even making them forget all the chaos that was around the apartment.  
"What if we open the bathtub?" Reade offered lazily.  
"We still have a lot of work to do here." Tasha grunted.  
"If it doesn't end today, we'll finish tomorrow. We still have three days before we get back to work."  
"Fine." She nodded and Reade carried her into the bathroom where they spent more than an hour relaxing in the tub.  
"We made the right choice for this apartment." Tasha said hugging her beloved. "I don't want to get out of this tub anymore."  
"Hmmm. And I don't want to get away from you any more." Reade was kissing her on the shoulder and neck.  
"Now let's get out of here. We need to leave this decent apartment for the night."  
"Baby shower is tonight." Reade remembered.  
"It's true. Jane is so beautiful with that big belly. I already miss them all."  
"You're crazy to get back to work, huh? You're sick of me." Reade teased her.  
"I'm never going to be sick of you." Tasha said it with her eyes shining.

Weller's House

"Hey, if you're not my newest favorite couple?" Rich was greeting them holding a glass of whiskey. "How are you? All this life of newlyweds, they must be very tired, right?"  
"No kidding, Rich!" Tasha scolded him.  
"Tash! Reade! I miss you!" t was Patterson. "Come here, Tasha, let's start joking with the future parents."  
The house was all festooned with colored balloons and ribbons in straw and blue tones. Jane flaunted her huge belly. She looked tired but very happy.

The evening went smoothly with everyone having fun. Patterson had prepared a lot of pranks to do with the dads. They all measured Jane's tummy, played bingo, the parents changed diapers and bathed in a doll.  
Tasha was tired in a corner with her glass of whiskey.  
"Have you thought of ours?" Reade asked approaching.  
"What?" Tasha was startled by the question.  
"A baby. You've thought of our baby." Reade asked again.  
"Let's go, Reade." She was very annoyed with his question that she didn't know what to think.  
"It's all right. Let's say goodbye to our friends."


	8. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tasha disappeared?

Reade woke up and didn't see Tasha at his side. She should be in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Tasha was awkward at the baby shower and when they got home he preferred not to ask questions, Reade didn't want to pressure her, they had just gotten married and it was too early to decide to have children. They'd talk about it at the right time.  
Last night was amazing, they loved each other were wonderful, Reade lost count of how many times Tasha said she loved him. She was totally delivered. As she fell asleep she clung to him as intensely as if Reade were the last hope of a life she could cling to.  
Reade went to the kitchen and nothing Tasha, maybe she is running, she used to do this on Saturdays and sometimes they went together. He made the tea and coffee, as Tasha liked, and waited for her to arrive. As he sat on the couch he saw a sheet of yellow paper folded on the coffee table, it was like the papers they used for note-taking at work.  
"Reade, I'm sorry, but I can't give you what you want. I'lll never be who you dreamed. Goodbye, T."  
He felt such a thud as he read these words that he dropped the cup to the floor and smashed to pieces. Reade felt tears well up in his eyes and let them roll. What happened? Why would Tasha leave him? They had just gotten married. It wasn't possible. They made love so intensely tonight. There was something wrong, that was inexplicable. He loved her and was sure she loved him, too.  
After a few minutes absorbing the situation, Reade checked her things and missed the purse, backpack and some clothes and belongings of Tasha. He also didn't find her passport and documents. She had really let him, it wasn't a joke.  
Reade called Tasha's brothers and grandmothers, because she might have contacted them, but he didn't want to make them very worried when they said they had no news of her.

SIOC

"Reade, what happened?" Why did you call us here in the middle of Saturday? - The blonde was in training clothes. "Is Tasha there too?"  
"She's not coming." He managed to reply with sadness.  
"I'm early for the party? What kind of face is that, Reade?" Rich stopped the joke as soon as he realized how depressed the boss was.  
"Hey dude! It's all right?" Weller and Jane had just arrived.  
"Tasha left." Reade said without ceremony.  
"What? Why would she do that?" Jane sat on a chair and put her hand on her belly, startled.  
"Hey, Jane, is everything okay?" Weller came up to her, for he saw her affliction.  
"Yes, I just got scared by this news.  
"Sorry, Jane. I'm not sure what happened, I woke up and she wasn't there, I just found that note. I checked her things and she's missing some clothes and personal belongings."  
"You fought? Can you remember saying something she didn't like?" Patterson had already turned on the computers trying to find Tasha's whereabouts.  
"I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her! Wait. Yesterday, she suddenly felt strange before we left Weller's house. I asked if she had already thought in terms of our baby and she disengaged and asked to leave. But after we arrived it seemed okay again. We slept together and ... I didn't notice anything strange.  
"We'll find her." Rich and Patterson were trying to track down Tasha's phone. "Cell phone turned off."  
"I tried to call several times and just give voice mail. I know I need your help. I don't want to lose her again. I don't know what to do with my life without her." Reade collapsed in the chair with his hands on his face.  
"We'll help you, she's from our family." Kurt came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll do the impossible to find her." Kurt knew very well what it was like to have the beloved woman disappeared and didn't want it for anyone else.

Later that day somewhere on the other side of the continent

"Tasha, are you okay?" I was worried when I got your call.  
"I am fine. I just needed to take a break in my life." The brunette confessed trying to convince herself.  
"And Reade? What happened to your marriage?"  
"Reade ... I can't take this life anymore. This is not for me, it never was." She confessed with great sadness, as if a knife had pierced her chest. "Can I stay here or not?"  
"Of course yes. As long as you need it. And if you want to talk, I'll be here."  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Tasha? Where is she?


	9. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha continues run. What is happen to her?

SIOC

It had been about a month since Tasha left and Reade couldn't find an answer to her sudden departure. He called some friends abroad, but none of them knew about her. He was more and more discouraged. The team was giving him strength and Patterson hadn't stopped looking, but they knew Tasha, if she wanted to disappear she knew how to stay out of Patterson's screening.  
"Hey, Reade! Weller called." Patterson said entering his office. "Jane just went to the hospital. The baby will be born."  
"How wonderful! Did he say if everything's all right or if they need anything?"  
"It's okay, it looks like it's going to take a while. And how are you?" The blonde said, referring to Tasha.  
"I need to find you, Patterson. I don't know what to do with my life. She may be in need of help. But everything we're doing isn't solving. I need to know what happened." The sadness in his words was to cut the heart.  
"We'll keep looking, and we'll find her." Patterson assured her.

London

"Tasha, are you sure you're okay?" You look pale and it's the third time this week you are going bad.  
"I have a little bad feeling, it could be something I ate. I'll be fine." Tasha assured her.  
"You need to tell me everything that's going on so I can help you, I don't like to see you like this, running away. That should have been over after Madeline's arrest."  
"Madeline was arrested, but the plan wasn't over. I can't put my friends in danger. You know her and you know the people who work for her. They won't stop."  
"They threatened you?" The other brunette asked.  
Tasha lowered her eyes and there was a tear rolling in her eyes. She hadn't known what to do, so she ran away, she couldn't let anything happen to the team she loved so much, and Reade, as she loved Reade, and they knew it, they knew how to hurt her.  
"Tasha, let's call Reade, he must be very worried and have a way to help you."  
"Claudia, I can't make him run this danger for me. Any connection would be tracked and I will never forgive myself if something happens to any of them."  
"You know. And if you don't get better we'll have to go to a doctor."

New York

They were in front of the nursery looking through the glass at that little thing wrapped in a blue robe. The delivery went well and Jane was resting. Weller was the most boring father ever to be seen.  
"See how he looks like me?" The chin, the eyes. It's the father's face. Kurt said happily.  
"Honestly, I think he's more like Jane, but I'm not going to upset you." Patterson said looking at the little being.  
"He's a handsome boy, Kurt, and he's very lucky to have been born to his family." Reade tried to look excited. He was very happy for Jane and Kurt, but he couldn't completely hide his sadness.  
"I want to teach the good things in life to this boy." Rich said it all cheering.  
"No way, my son will grow up with good examples, I won't let you mislead him." Kurt said in a threatening tone.  
"Okay, okay." Rich came out with a smile on his lips.  
Reade came home and as usual the house was very empty. How he wanted his lover to be there so he could hold her tenderly and tell her how much he loved her. Her things were just the same, and the emptiness in his life only increased. Today the day was tumultuous and he didn't even talk to Patterson to know what the searches were, but he didn't want to go one day without looking for her. He would never give up on his love.

London

"Tasha, Tasha, you have to wake up. I'm hearing a noise." It was dawn and Claudia woke her in a hurry.  
"I am out of here. No one needs to know I was here. Don't tell anyone." Tasha picked up her things and went out the back door.  
Claudia left, too, but she took another path and waited a little, then returned home.  
Claudia agreed to help Tasha, because she knew she wasn't kidding, but she was worried because in the last days she didn't feed herself and had hallucinations while she slept.  
After returning home, Claudia picked up a phone and called the only person she should have called a month ago.


	10. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade keeps looking for his wife

Tasha had been running away for days, and she had nowhere to hide. She was weak and tired and felt at her limit. He missed Reade so much, to be close to him, to feel his arms wrapping around her, his smile at the sight of her. How could she give up this love? Nor did she know how she had been able to leave him, but she couldn’t let him in danger for her, for something she started when she infiltrated HCI Global. She had come to think that it was all over when they arrested Madeline, and she was living a fairy tale, everything was so perfect, alongside the man she had always loved and he had done it all.  
But since nothing was perfect in her life, it all began with messages she had been receiving for more than a week before she left. She didn’t tell Reade why the messages said that if she told him they would do something very bad with him. Tasha is not sure who sent the messages, or if they had bugged their apartment, but she knew it was something related to Madeline. She ran away because she was already at her limit and they threatened to kill him if she didn’t leave. She tried to trace the messages, but was unsuccessful, thought to ask for Patterson's help, but she didn’t want to involve her in it.  
It was late at night when Tasha checked into a cheap hotel, paid cash, and ate the snack she had bought, though she wasn’t hungry, but she knew she needed to eat. As she lay in bed she wept for Reade, but soon fell asleep thinking about the life she could have at her side.

After receiving the call from Claudia telling him where Tasha was, he left for London to find her. He argued with Claudia and said that she should have called him as soon as Tasha got there, because now they didn’t know where she was. Then he apologized, because he knew it wasn’t her fault, but these people who were threatening her.  
Reade was very annoyed that Tasha hadn’t told him that she was receiving these messages, but he didn’t want to think about it, but to focus on finding her. They had been tracking some of Madeline's henchmen for a few days through the files Claudia had kept from the time she worked in the HCI Global. They sent the files to Patterson and Rich who were trying to crawl through the FBI system. Among the files they found something about Dominic Masters, Reade had never heard of him, nor did she know if Tasha had known him. Claudia said that she had seen him on some occasions during her infiltration, and assured him that Tasha had also seen him.  
Reade handed Patterson everything they had about Dominic and rubbing it with Rich she got some clues about his latest trips and didn’t like anything he found.  
Tasha knew that the time had come when she had to choose between staying and not having news or venturing to see if they were all well, doubt was what was troubling her. She had not heard from Reade a few days ago. Claudia had contacts at the FBI and whenever Tasha asked she checked how they all were, but after she ran away she had no news. She waited for dusk, the thermometers recorded the coldest night of the year, she calculated how she would get to the phone point to ask Claudia for news of Reade and every team. The nearest telephone was in a very isolated place and he went there. The feeling was that someone was following her, but it was a schism in her head because she was fleeing, yet she quickly stepped to the phone.

Patterson was on hand to track down Claudia's phone calls, and since Tasha hadn’t called her in a few days, they knew she wouldn’t be late for news.  
It was almost midnight when the phone rang, on the handle they saw that it was a pay phone.  
"Claudia," his voice didn’t hide his tiredness. "I need you to get in touch, do I need to know how he is?" As everyone is.  
“Where are you?” Claudia knew she had to hold the call for as long as she could so they could track.  
"Claudia, can you hear me?" She collapsed on the phone, her sobs were of someone distressed and desperate.  
"Tell me where you are. I'm going there, you need to come back, you can’t keep running, let's get help.” Claudia tried to advise her.  
“I can’t. Tell him. Tell him I'm so sorry!” And he hung up the phone.

“Tasha!” She was sure she'd heard that voice before.  
“You!” She ran into Dominic, one of Madeline's henchmen she'd seen a few times.  
"You come with me or something very bad can happen to Reade." Dominic said in a firm voice.  
"You have to stop. Don’t harm him. I'll go with you. He didn’t do anything wrong.” Tasha said those words with a lump in her throat and followed him.  
He put her in an SUV with the dark glass so that she couldn’t see anything from the outside, and as she didn’t know much in London she had no idea where they were taking her.

“Patterson! Tell me you managed to track!” Reade said.


	11. Reencounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade finally meet Tasha

Tasha's head ached and it took her a while to realize she was in a seemingly abandoned shed. The SUV was standing inside the shed and she was tied to a chair and Dominic sat down in front of her.  
"You'll do exactly what I say." Dominic ordered her.  
"I won't do anything to you" She spat the words angrily.  
"If you don't I'll arrest Reade and I will not be nice to him as I am to you." As he said those words, Dominic showed a devilish grin.  
Tasha couldn't allow them to do harm to Reade, who had always been a correct guy, it is certain that he had some problems in the past, but who never had, and after that he always tried to live his life totally within the law. Tasha couldn't allow him to take a guilt that was not his.  
"I do. But leave Reade alone. Don't put it in this story." She begged.  
"And after all, you have to promise to stay away from him, otherwise you can end up telling him everything, which will have deadly consequences for both of you."

Reade's head was spinning. He was in a car along with two other policemen. They had tracked down the pay phone from which the call made by Tasha had come. They got the videos from the location that showed a very suspicious black SUV where Tasha came in after finishing the call. They retraced the SUV's journey through what they saw in the cameras arranged along the city. It wasn't long before they reached the place where the car was last seen.  
"Can't you go faster?" Reade said impatiently to the driver, knowing that every minute Tasha was life-threatening.

"You heard, didn't you? You're going to leave and get out of here, find a way back home and do everything as we agreed, and on the date I told you, you will receive an email with the final instructions." With that, Dominic released her and let her leave. He knew she wouldn't risk Reade's life and do everything he said.  
As she stepped outside, Tasha felt dizzy and weak from the mission Dominic had ordered. How could she do all those things and then still leave Reade? Nor did she know if she could look him in his eyes and not tell the truth, but she couldn't let anything happen to him. How would you do all this?  
She began to walk lost in thought as she didn't know how she would return to the hotel where she had stayed. A deep sadness washed over her, knowing that she could never be happy again, happiness in her life had always been fleeting, it was something she didn't deserve, because she always found a way to ruin everything, like when Reade kissed her years ago in the apartment and she pushed him away hiding her feelings and preventing him from exposing his, and also the night they spent together, that she had dreamed for so long, and the next day left for her secret mission leaving him with no explanation, and now that they had married, and she had never in this life thought that there was such happiness, she felt coerced and had to flee, but she was caught and now she had to go back and fool Reade.

"Stop here! It's her! Stop, please." Reade ordered the cop who was driving the car.  
Even in the dark Reade saw a figure and was sure it was her. He would know her at any distance.  
"Reade! What are you doing here?" Tasha was startled to see him, for she had no idea he was in London.  
"Where is he? Tasha, we need to arrest him." Reade asked in anguish.  
"In the shed around the corner, I don't know if he's gone yet." She felt hopeful, but at the same time afraid. "Be careful."  
"Come on guys. He is there." Reade called the other two policemen and ran to the right place.

Tasha stood watching them enter the shed. She prayed softly so that they could catch him, for she could no longer live to flee and fear.  
As they entered the room Dominic was already inside the SUV getting ready to leave, he sped the car sprinting through the shed door. Two shots hit the tires of the car causing it to lose control of the direction by hitting a nearby pole with Dominic being thrown lifeless out of the car.  
Tasha watched the bewildered scene and sat down on the sidewalk to compose herself. She felt frightened and relieved at the same time, for she could see a trace of hope for her.  
"Let's go!" It was Reade calling her. "Let's get out of here, the local police are already taking care of everything."

Inside the plane to New York she reflected on everything that had happened. They went back to find Claudia, whom Tasha thanked for their help. Tasha told Reade everything Dominic wanted her to do, he had asked her to fake and remove some evidence that incriminated Madeline from the FBI system and then he would call her to release a doorway where he wanted to insert something into the FBI system. But he hadn't told her what it was.  
Reade was distant and was very annoyed that she hadn't told him everything from the beginning and risked her own life for fear of what might happen to him. He hadn't touched her in any moment since they met again and Tasha didn't know what he would do to fix what had broken.  
"I need to go to the bathroom." Tasha felt nauseous, and as she reached the bathroom of the plane, she threw away the little in her stomach. She had been feeding very badly since she had left, and she knew that as soon as she reestablished her life, this malaise would pass.  
"You look pale. It's all right?" Although not what he wanted, Reade was worried that she wasn't well.  
"I'll be fine." It was just a bad feeling. It must be because of the flight. She settled into the chair and closed her eyes quickly as she fell asleep and disconnected from everything she'd been through in those last few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are together again.  
> Will they be able to rebuild everything they had?


	12. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the two had a surprise?

As they entered their apartment, Tasha let out a familiar relief and smelled the familiar scent of her home. All their things were there like the last time she looked back and left. She couldn't live without all this. She put the backpack on the bed and went to take a shower. Under the shower he sobbed sobbing like a child. Tasha didn't want Reade to see her crying, so she let the water wash away her tears. She wanted to be free of everything that happened in the last two months, but she knew it wouldn't be easy and she needed Reade's support that was treating her indifferently. She didn't blame him, she should have trusted him, but the fear of losing him was greater, now they needed some time to gather the pieces left over.  
"I ordered something for dinner. It's too late to prepare anything." Reade said as she walked back into the room.  
"I'm not even hungry. I'm very tired." She sat down on the couch. "Do you want to talk about everything that happened?"  
"Let's rest today, tomorrow's another day. Are you going to the FBI tomorrow?" Reade asked her.  
"Yes I will. I need to sort this out."  
"Don't worry. It's all right for you to come back. I already communicated justifying his faults."  
"Thanks." Tasha muttered.  
They ate in silence and Tasha went to the bedroom. The weariness was so much she didn't even see when Reade lay down next to her and made a small prayer of thanks for having his wife back.

It was still dark when Reade heard a noise and stood up startled. The bathroom door was closed.  
"Tasha, is everything okay?" Reade asked standing outside the bathroom.  
Tasha left and went straight to sit on the bed, she was pale and felt weak.  
"You want me to get you something? Maybe I should take you to the doctor." Reade sat down beside her with concern.  
"You don't have to. It's already happening. I must have gotten some virus." Suddenly something crossed her mind and she straightened up on the bed and began to count her fingers. It wasn't possible!  
"What's it? What are you thinking?" Reade asked curiously about her reaction.  
"Anything. It's silly. There's still time to get some sleep."

Upon arrival at the FBI, Tasha was greeted warmly by all her friends. Patterson demanded that she explain everything, because she didn't like the idea of Tasha hiding things from them again. They talked a lot while working in the lab.  
"Reade is upset." Tasha said sadly.  
"It will pass. He was very worried about her desappearance."  
"Yeah, I know. I sincerely hope he forgives me. I love him so much." She said to the blonde.  
"Tell him that." Patterson warned her.

Everything ran normally and Tasha felt some headaches throughout the day. He needed to stop by the pharmacy to get the medicine she used to take.  
"Reade, are you still going to be late?" Tasha asked, opening the door to her office.  
"I just need a few more minutes to finish sending some emails. Everything is alright?" He answered attentively.  
"Yes I am. I just wanted to stop by the pharmacy on the way home, I'm feeling a little headache and my medicine is gone.  
"Just give me a break." It's ok?  
"I will wait in the lab." Tasha went to the lab and fumbled on her cell phone reviewing the photos of their trip and smiling.  
She went to the pharmacy and bought what she needed and went back to the car. Reade put his hand over hers as she sat down.  
"Are we gonna be okay?" He asked tenderly looking into her eyes.  
"Yeah." The brunette answered with her eyes full of water. But she didn't want to cry. Not there.

Reade was puzzled to see Tasha come back from the shower. She was gorgeous with a long, soft-pink cotton dress, he remembered when she bought this dress on the honeymoon trip. Her hair was tied in a loose plait that fell on her left shoulder. Her hair had grown and looked beautiful. He noticed that she wore a very light makeup tone and a little lip gloss on her lips. You could also smell the soft floral scent she wore.  
"Tasha ..." Reade said quietly taking her hands.  
"You'll make sure I will make dinner." With that, she let go of his hands and put on soft music that filled the room.  
There were not many ingredients, but you could improvise. She found a pasta in the cupboard and some vegetables in the refrigerator. She could prepare pasta with sautéed vegetables. As she prepared dinner, she hummed and caught herself smiling.  
It was practically ready. She turned and faced Reade watching her hum and move to the music as she cooked.  
"Hey! There you are! Can you put the table, please?" She asked smiling.  
"Yes. What are you cooking?" Reade asked, sniffing the scent that was in the air.  
"Nothing much, since I've found few ingredients." She smiled as she answered.  
"Tomorrow we can stop by the supermarket and refill the kitchen. Everything has been abandoned here these past few days."  
Tasha tried to ignore what he had said and turned to finish dinner.  
Reade set the table with a smile. He didn't know what was happening, but he was enjoying it and came to think that he couldn't wait to finish dinner to make love to her. Tasha was gorgeous, she always was, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that he had not seen earlier and he felt a peace coming from her that he was believing they would be okay, yes, and they would be able to redo the pieces that were broken.  
The dinner went in silence, the two caught up flirting casually as they ate. The atmosphere was light and the sound of the music brought a certain magic to the moment. Dinner was delicious. Reade couldn't stand for a minute without admiring her.  
"Is very good. I missed your spice." He confessed as he ate.  
"Just my spice you missed?" Tasha asked teasing him.  
"Of course not." Reade choked on the words and studied her with intensity. "I missed you so much."  
Tasha felt a lump build in her throat. She knew that he had suffered, she had suffered and she didn't want him to suffer for her anymore. She was willing to do anything to fix the mess she'd made.

At the end of the dinner they removed the table and Tasha took him by the hand and made him sit on the couch.  
"I need to tell you something." She spoke with caution.  
"What happened, Tasha? Do you want to have that conversation now?" He felt the weather breaking.  
"No. It's something else." Tasha looked away. There was no easy way to speak.  
"It's making me distressed." He actually felt fear. After he was gone he was afraid she would leave him.  
"I'm Pregnant." As she said those words, she saw him widen his eyes in amazement in a way he always did and she loved.  
"Tasha, what are you telling me? Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, all that bad, I was suspicious and didn't realize how late I was, I totally lost count, so I bought the exams at the pharmacy and made two to be sure. She confessed. We're having a baby!"  
"That's the best news I could hear after everything that happened." Reade hugged her crying. Tasha was crying, too. "love you so much, Tasha! I missed you so much and know you're pregnant. I'm going to be a father!"  
"I love you too. The time I was gone, it didn't take a minute for me to think of you and not worry about how you were. I didn't want to do that, Reade, I had no choice. I really need your forgiveness." Tasha pleaded in tears.  
"I know you did it to protect me. Of course I forgive you, but please do not do this anymore. I was so afraid that something very bad happened to you." Reade touched her face trying to wipe away the tears. "And now there's our baby." He placed his hand on her belly and Tasha placed her hand over his.  
They kissed each other tenderly and Reade led her into the bedroom, placing her on the bed. The kisses were increasing in intensity and suddenly Reade stopped.  
"What's it?" Tasha wanted to know.  
"You think it's okay for the baby. I mean, does not it hurt him?" He asked a little awkwardly.  
"You speak ... no, of course not! The baby is protected and sex does not hurt. It only makes him feel that he has a father and a mother who love each other."

The two fell in love and slept in an embrace in an attempt to make up for the time they were apart. They were more than happy and knew that this was only the beginning of what they could call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have felt all the love I have ror this couple


	13. Baby on the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are waiting a baby

"It's all right with the baby, the exam is setting eight weeks. The beats are normal, the size is within the expected." Dr. Layla was saying while performing the ultrasound. "In a few weeks you'll know the sex."  
"It will be a girl. " Reade said as he held Tasha's hand.  
"How can you know that, Reade?" Tasha was curious about the way he said it.  
"I just think she's going to be a beautiful little girl like her mother." He kissed her hand, smiling.  
"It is good to take care of your food and try not to gain much weight, I will give a medicine to help relieve the sickness, but the most important thing is to choose light and natural foods. I'm going to give you a vitamin because your test is showing mild anemia, so we should take care of that. "  
"You can let me take care of both of you, Doctor." Reade was delighted to see the little being on the ultrasound.

Some symptoms of pregnancy made Tasha uncomfortable, such as sore breasts, abdominal discomfort, sleep and hunger were also more intense. But she was trying to go unnoticed so as not to worry Reade. He was very attentive to her, it was pure care, a rose left on his desk at work, a message of affection at any moment, among other pampering.

"Good Morning! What a surprise!" Reade woke her up with breakfast in bed with a few things she liked but no exaggeration trying to follow Dr. Layla's recommendations.  
"You deserve the world for carrying and taking care of our baby. It is good to feed so that it grows healthy and you stay strong." Reade said putting a soft kiss on her lips.  
"I can’t exaggerate Reade, you know, but I'm so hungry that it's uncontrollable." She confessed already having her breakfast.  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"Good." She looked down at her cup of tea.  
"You didn’t convince me. What's bothering you?" He was all worried.  
"It's nothing, it's the normal symptoms of pregnancy, my breasts are sore, my belly is already round, some clothes are already tightening. There's so much going on in my body. Will I be able to get through this? And when I'm huge. Oh, Reade, I don’t know if I can figure it out." She stopped talking and tears were streaming down her face.  
"My love, I'm here with you. I think it's normal everything you're feeling, but you're not alone, okay?" Reade took her in his arms and comforted her.  
"I know. It's just that sometimes I get scared. I'm sorry, I wanted to be strong for us. "  
"Don’t worry. Do you want to stay home today? Rest a little?"  
"No. I'll get ready and we'll go. Give me just a little while to take a shower."

The day passed normally. After lunch Tasha found a low-calorie bonbon and a field flower on her desk along with a message that said, "You two are my biggest reason to live. I love to see you smiling." She who has been feeling very emotional lately has found herself crying.  
Reade wanted to see Tasha happily and would do her best to have her through the whole pregnancy. She was his world, and above all, after all that he had gone, he didn’t want anything to make her suffer. Seeing her smiling was everything to him.  
"Reade, Patterson is going with me to the mall to help me buy some clothes." Tasha said as she entered his office at the end of the file. "We'll have something to eat, and she'll drop me off when we're done."  
"Fine. I'll do something special to wait for you." He kissed her and watched as she left.

Tasha went to the mall with Patterson and bought some lighter clothes and loose for her, but not many, because its body would still undergo many changes. She also bought some langeries, because theirs were already starting to bother her and she was very sore lately and didn’t want anything squeezing her.  
"Look how cute, Patterson!" Tasha pointed out as they passed the shop window of a baby clothing store.  
"How beautiful! Do you want to take a look?"  
"It's not too early and we don’t even know the sex of the baby." She replied, a little disheartened.  
"What's it?" Patterson noticed that Tasha had changed her expression.  
"I don’t know, Reade says it will be a girl, but I feel like a boy. Do you believe in intuition?"   
"A little. Just the exam to be sure. But I do know some sympathies that the staff usually makes to know if it is man or woman. Do you want to do it?"  
"No," Tasha laughed. "I'd rather wait for the exam."  
"It's all right. If you want then we'll do it."  
The two finished their shopping, lunched, and Patterson left Tasha at home. She was very tired and felt that she really needed to slow down, because even though the pregnancy was in the beginning she didn’t have the same disposition.

"Glad you came! I missed you." Reade greeted her with a sweet kiss.  
"Too much, I've only been away for a few hours." Tasha threw her shopping on the couch and threw herself into his arms.  
"I've prepared something for you. Do you want put the things away, or leave it for later?"  
"I'll just leave it in the room, and I'll put everything in place tomorrow. Today I'm really tired."  
"Then come." Reade took her to the bathroom where she had prepared the tub with very warm water for her to relax.  
"Delicious. How did you guess how much I needed it?"  
"I know everything about you." He helped her remove her clothes and went into the tub together.  
Reade began massaging her feet and then massaged her back in an attempt to reduce any accumulated tension. Tasha was able to relax all the tiredness of that day and little by little she felt diminished the pains in her body.  
Gradually they would adjust to the pregnancy while preparing their lives and their home to receive the baby that was on the way.


	14. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Reade starts to had night mare?

Tasha is doing Yoga and Pillates activities to help relieve the symptoms of pregnancy and also because she wanted a natural birth, which depended a lot on how she carried the pregnancy. She had some mood swings if she was irritated easily and without reason she saw herself crying through the corners. The sickness had passed almost completely, but sometimes she had headaches that bothered her. Reade was very attentive always worried about how she was feeling and when she wanted to eat something different he was willing to please. At work she was just staying in the office and sometimes taking part in some interrogation, not just Reade, but all her workmates were trying to make sure she didn't get too excited during work so that nothing negative would happen to the baby.  
Jane, who had been back at work a few weeks ago, was always anxious for the day to end and could go home to be with Ben. She and Kurt had an excellent nanny who was very careful with their little one. Jane always tried to give Tasha positive advice about the evolution of her pregnancy and her symptoms, though Tasha's symptoms seemed more intense because of her ever-changing mood, which was to be expected.  
Tasha with 15 weeks of pregnancy and her belly was already showing up, and she and Reade were loving to follow every detail. It wasn't yet possible to feel the baby move and waited anxiously for the moment that would happen. Sometimes she was taking a nap and waking up with Reade talking to the baby in her belly. Moments like this filled her with emotion.  
The ultrasound would be the next day and both were very anxious, because depending on the position of the baby would be possible to discover the sex. They had bought some clothes and also had some gifts, but they were eager to buy everything in the correct sex and also wanted to start preparing the room where the baby would sleep.  
Reade insisted that it would be a girl and Tasha didn't want to disappoint him expressing his feminine intuition, so he preferred to wait for the ultrasound that would show them with certainty what the baby would be. She already had even a few names in mind, but would wait the right time.

Again this week Reade had a nightmare and woke up scared. The dream was a bit disconnected, but he could make out some things. It wasn't possible that this would come back to him, it had been a long time and he thought he had forgotten and surpassed, but now everything seemed to be coming back. He was afraid of sleeping, because he knew he could have this nightmare again.  
"Reade, what happened?" Tasha woke when he came back from the bathroom and lay on the bed. “It's all right?”  
“Yes, I am. I just went to the bathroom. Come here.” He pulled her to him and hugged his hand to her belly where he lingered on the ring and made a silent prayer that nothing bad would happen to their baby.  
“Is really everthing fine?” She worried that she'd been waking up late at night, which was unusual.  
“Yes, It is, I just don't want anything to happen to you two. I wish I could do something more to protect you.”  
"Everything you're doing is so perfect. I don't see how something is missing.” Tasha reassured him. "After Dominic died and Madeline was finally taken to a CIA prison I can sleep more quietly, but there are things that can happen that are not within our reach and we can't predict."  
"I know, but I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you both.  
"Nothing bad will happen to both of us.” Saying that, she kissed him on the lips. “I love you very much.”  
“I love you too.” He held her even tighter in his arms, as if he could prevent any evil from reaching them.

After a long day of work and an anxious waiting they went to the obstetrician to perform the monthly consultation and also the long-awaited ultrasound that could tell them what they both craved to discover.  
"So, Mom and Dad, are you going to want to know the baby's sex?" Dr. Layla asked excitedly.  
"Yes," Tasha said, smiling.  
Reade just nodded. He was anxious, but he was a little afraid, because he thought it would be a girl, but what if it was not?  
“Come on baby, help me.” Dr. Layla was saying as she performed the ultrasound. Reade held Tasha's hand and they tried to follow along the screen of the monitor when the pictures were displayed. “Here's his sex.”  
“His?” Tasha asked curiously.  
“Yes. It's a boy!” Congratulations, you will have a boy and what everything indicates in the exam will be strong and healthy.  
Reade tried to smile at the news but couldn't hide his disappointment. He was so sure it would be a girl, but sometimes it wasn't certain, but his subconscious that he wished it weren't a boy.

"Hey, love, did you think of a name for him?" Tasha asked as soon as they got home and sat down on the couch.  
“Not really. Do you have something in your mind?” He stroked her belly.  
“I have some options. Were not you glad you knew you were a boy? You can teach him so many things, like, take him to fish, play football. Tasha looked at him and realized he was pale. What is wrong?”  
"I don't know what it is, but the things that await you out here. There are a lot of people out there who can do a lot of evil with innocent children.” Reade reflected lost in thought.  
“What are you talking about?” Tasha was beginning to worry.  
“Nothing. Tell me about the names you thought.” He flinched at her.  
"So I thought of Eduardo, which matches his name, or Miguel.”  
“Oh, I like Miguel. Miguel.” Reade spoke as he brought her face close to her stomach. "Dad's here to protect you, Miguel.  
Tasha can't help but smile at the scene. She didn't know for sure what worried Reade, but she wanted to help him overcome whatever trouble there was.

Reade was walking by the soccer field dressing room as he heard footsteps behind him, at the same time he wasn't Reade, but his son Miguel, who walked faster to keep the owner from approaching, but the door was closed and there was no way to hide, until he was pulled by the hand forcing him to stop ...  
“No, no!”  
Tasha woke up startled by Reade's cry.  
“What's it? Are you alright?”  
“Bad dream. It was Jones, he was after our son ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to follow this fic


	15. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade began to have nightmares since he knew that the baby would be a boy, because he was afraid that the son would go through something similar to what he lived in childhood.

The week dragged on, Tasha barely saw Reade working late and leaving before breakfast. It was destroying her inside, but the attempts to talk were in vain and he was just drifting away. Tasha decided to give him a time, because she knew that the trauma with Jones had been very great and he never imagined that this could come to light in a moment as beautiful as what they were living. Tasha decided to focus on the moment and try to enjoy the pregnancy, talked with Miguel and sang lullabies when she was feeling sad and alone and wanting to cry. She kept working normally, but the climate was heavy.

Patterson knew her friend and knew something was bothering her, she tried to talk to do her friend opened up but always got the same answer "It's okay, it's just the effects of gestation." There was an afternoon when this excuse didn’t glued to the blonde who was determined to find out what was with her friend and would try to help her.  
"Are you busy?" Patterson asked, approaching Tasha's desk.  
“I can stop. Do you need help?”  
"Can you come with me to the lab? I need your opinion.” The blonde lied.  
Upon entering the lab Tasha saw nothing he could help, the monitors were off and the rest of the staff was working on their computers.  
“Hey Patterson, what happened?” Tasha had been suspicious.  
“You tell me! There are days that I ask you what is happening, you are my friend and I worry about you, I know that something is happening and you know you can trust me.”  
"Patterson, I'm afraid I'm not do a good mother, anything goes wrong with the baby, those thoughts are in my head from the moment I knew I would be a mother, and now with the evolution of pregnancy I become more afraid.”  
"Tasha, let me tell you something: you will be an incredible mother, super protective and will be all right, you and Reade will be great parents, don’t think about it. Focus on all the good that you are living, he has always dreamed of having a family with you, and they are building something beautiful together, trust you.”  
Sure Tasha didn’t have to tell her friend everything, but somehow it comforted her, everything that was happening to Reade, she didn’t want anyone to know, and from the time she found out she promised to be with him and help him get through now. it would be no different. Even if some days were harder than the others she would be there for him just as he would be there for her.

Reade felt tired as he didn’t sleep much and when he woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares he crawled to the couch, because he didn’t want to wake Tasha. He felt useless because he couldn’t stay close to her without feeling that he was doing her harm and didn’t want to pass that negativity on to their baby. That was why she was moving away even though she knew how much she needed him, but Reade thought it was better that way. He wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.  
"Reade, are you busy?" Weller said entering Reade's office.  
“I can stop here. Come in. What’s wrong?  
"I wonder if there's anything going on." Weller said these words in an accusatory tone.  
“What are you talking about?” Reade soon took the defensive, because he did not know what he had done wrong.  
"I've seen Tasha sad, quiet and red-eyed for several days, and I see you creeping off to work, arriving very early and leaving late. What is going on?”  
"Look, Kurt, nothing's happening. And my personal life and Tasha's don’t concern you.” Reade had risen from her chair and approached Kurt.  
"You can say it now, but when Tasha left, not just once, but every time she walked away from you I saw you crawl around and fade away and now she's back and waiting a baby, I see you pushing her away.” Kurt altered his voice and turned red as he spoke.  
"I'm not pushing her away. You don’t know anything that is happening and you have no right to come here to accuse me of anything.”  
"You don’t know what it's like to have a baby, Reade, it's the most precious thing there is. And, Tasha is like a sister to me and if she goes on like this, you will pay dearly.” Saying these words, Weller left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Reade knew Kurt was right, but he needed some more time. Weitz had called a few minutes ago and Reade decided to call back for an answer.

"I'll have to travel to Atlanta and come back Sunday afternoon." Reade called Tasha into her living room. It was already Thursday and she hoped they could talk over the weekend, but apparently she would pass by herself.  
"And you just talk to me about it now?" Her voice was choked with emotion and feeling that he was drifting away even more.  
"Tasha ..." Reade realized her sadness at the news she had given him. "Weitz told me this morning, and I was very busy, so I didn’t tell you. It's only three days, Sunday I'll be back.”  
"No Reade, it's not just three days. You've been away for several days, you've been drifting away, you don’t want to talk about what's going on. I want to help you.” Tears streamed down her face.  
"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I'm not a good company. I don’t want to hurt you both.”  
Reade approached Tasha and tried to hug her, but she walked away and left the room leaving him alone and with many thoughts tormenting him.

Reade didn’t know what else to do, he wanted very much to be with Tasha at this odd moment in their lives and it was clear how much he felt guilty. They were building together something he always wanted, a family, but those nightmares were ending the happy mood that surrounded them very strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have the patience for these two to solve their problems and live the rest of the pregnancy in peace.


	16. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha feels alone without Reade around.

It was already Saturday and Tasha hadn’t seen Reade two days ago, just a message of good morning or good night that she didn’t extend, he called Friday night but she didn’t pick up. She was feeling alone, but she had to take care of herself mainly because of her pregnancy. In the morning he went shopping for the refrigerator and the dispensary and spent the remainder of the day organizing and cleaning their apartment, when he was finishing he received a phone call from Patterson advising that he would go with Jane there. Tasha managed to wait for her friends. At least he would have some company.

The two arrived bringing snacks for an afternoon coffee, Tasha poured coffee and tea for them.  
"How beautiful he is, Jane!" Tasha held Ben in her arms. He was so beautiful, healthy baby that mingled the features of father and mother.  
“In a few days you will have Miguel and you will see just how these little things make our lives happy.” Said the brunette smiling at her son.  
"I can’t wait for that."  
"And Reade?" Patterson had found Tasha a little sad, perhaps because of her husband's trip.  
"He will arrive tomorrow afternoon.” Tasha looked away and tried to change the subject because she didn’t want to talk about the mess they were in.

The girls spent a perfect, relaxed afternoon talking about children, babies, and Patterson confessed that she had started an adoption process. Her friends marveled, for they didn’t know that she wanted to be a mother and supported her decision.  
As she lay down that night, Tasha saw a message alert on her cell phone. "I miss you very much. I love you! R." The message was accompanied by a heart. Tasha felt a tightness in the chest, because she was missing much of his companion, she hoped that the two managed to settle. She didn’t answer the message, just closed her eyes and slept.

On Sunday morning Tasha went out to walk around and bought some flowers to brighten up the house. How he missed Reade! She can understand what he had felt when she left. She prepared her lunch and got a book to read so that time would pass faster. Reade would return today and despite all the events she had an overwhelming desire to see him, but she was very depressed due to everything they were going through.  
It was late when she realized that Reade hadn’t arrived and started to worry, but decided to wait a little longer to call and find out if something had happened. She took a shower and put on a husband's T-shirt to try to feel him closer. His scent was on his shirt and she found herself crying with longing and loneliness. Tasha lay down on the couch to wait for him, but the relief drove her to sleep.

Reade was already away from home for too long and couldn’t wait to get back, he knew he needed to fix things with Tasha, but he didn’t really know how to do it, because he had messed up everything. He sent messages to her and felt a lot of distance from the answers, when he called, she didn’t answer. He knew that he had been wrong in his actions, but time had served to show him that he could not live without her and now without his son.  
His flight had been canceled and replaced for another two hours later. Due to the time he spent in the meeting when he returned to the hotel to get ready before leaving, he didn’t have time to load the cell phone and he didn’t have to call Tasha and tell her that it would be too late. She was alone these days and he figured she must be even more upset all this way.

When he got home it was already night and the lights were all off, he saw her sleeping on the sofa wearing his T-shirt and can’t help but notice how wonderful she was, the volume was already evident in her belly and Reade approached by placing his hand about her. He felt a movement under his hand and for a moment he thought he was imagining things, but the movement repeated itself and he realized that Miguel was moving in his mother's womb. His emotion had been so great that tears were streaming down his face.  
“Hi. What happened?” Tasha had just woken up and was startled to see him crying.  
“He's moving. I felt. Miguel is stirring. Since when has this been happening? What have I missed these days all away?” Reade was still crying.  
"He hadn’t moved, it was the first time.” Tasha placed a hand on her belly and could feel a slight movement. “Oh!” She was also crying with one hand in her mouth.  
They hugged each other and sobs only increased, especially Reade who was crying as a small child. At last Tasha ceased crying and just held her supportive. The two of them remained arms for several minutes feeling the comfort of the arms of each other.  
“Reade looks at me.” He looked into her eyes and she cupped his face in her hands. “I got you, always!”  
"Thank you, I don’t know what I would do without you."  
Tasha's promise to be with him always went far beyond the matrimonial life, for years the two had nurtured a friendship woven into the trust they found next to each other which only increased when they assumed their feelings.  
Reade felt so much love in her gestures and words that he couldn’t help but feel stupid because he had almost lost all her attitude.  
“Come here.” Reade carried her into his lap and they both grinned until they reached the room. Reade put her on the bed and looked at her with love and affection.  
“I missed you so much.” Tasha was just affection and love in her words.  
They kissed each other intensely, willing to destroy whatever distance there was between them. When Reade touched her breast on the shirt Tasha can’t help letting out a low moan, because she had missed being with him for days. Reade hurried to take her blouse deeper into the touch and searching with the tongue space in her mouth. The brunette helped him get rid of his tie and shirt and hurried to touch his lover's bare skin by exploring every part of his chest. Reade lit up with the familiar touch of his delicate hands on his skin and can’t help but feel lucky to have a wonderful woman at his side.  
Tasha lay down on the bed and Reade stared at her, her breasts were larger because of the pregnancy, which made her even more sensual, her belly of almost five months showing bulging, excited him even more knowing that there was something of his there . He spread kisses and soft touches to her breasts, for he knew how sensitive they were, as he ran his hand over her belly, arousing even more the desire between them. When he reached her center, Tasha groaned louder, making him feel more needy. Reade pushed her in with one finger and then with his thumb traced circles on her clit making her go crazy, when Tasha thought she couldn’t take it anymore he stopped, closing their faces and kissing her fiercely.  
"Reade, I need it now!" Tasha pleaded, interrupting the kiss.  
At his command, knowing the limitation of positions due to pregnancy, Reade stood up from the bed and pulled her to the edge, Tasha wrapped her legs around his hip as he carefully penetrated her.  
Sensing him completely inside her, Tasha thought she would go mad with pleasure. Reade moved quietly, feeling himself fill each space inside her, he didn’t want to go too fast in an attempt to intensify this moment even more, and also by the care of her state, but that was driving her crazy.  
"No need to be afraid to hurt me. Please!” Tasha asked in a whisper.  
Reade smiled holding her legs tightly around her waist, increased her movements, and in a few minutes she felt him shudder and squeeze inside her. It struck Tasha like an electric shock making her shake from head to toe as she let out low moans, her sensations lingering until Reade fell headlong into his orgasm.  
The exhaustion hit her so hard that Reade helped her to lie down, putting the blanket over her that fell asleep almost immediately.

This was one of the few nights that Reade had no nightmare, because he was willing to fight it all and his strength was there at his side and it was the love of his wife and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last they are together again.  
> Thank you for patient.


	17. Almost

Sixth month of pregnancy

The dream was lighter this time, he didn't even wake up, just remembered it in the morning, just a shadow in his mind. More than a month ago Reade had started a treatment with medication and therapy, he knew he needed to, but the dreams weren’t all gone at once, they came back about once or twice a week, but now quite disconnected and didn’t disturb him so much as in the beginning. He had professional support, and also from his wife, who was the most important.  
Tasha was wonderful, at six months pregnant, she had almost no lure, just showed her belly and she could see that her face was a little rounder, but that was all. When Reade told her she would seek help she gave him the greatest strength, because she wanted to see him well, and especially during this time they needed to be strong for each other and for Miguel. They were arranging the furniture and also deciding the colors of the baby's room. They had already bought some clothes and each trip to a store made them more delighted.  
Tasha felt increasingly tired, had slowed her pace a lot and everything she did seemed slower than before. She always impatient with everything, sometimes spent the day in a bad mood and only relaxed when she came home and found herself in the arms of her husband.  
She always reacts very patiently to all the symptoms she had, her fickle mood didn't always irritate him because even he loved her, her acidic way of dealing with Rich's teasing hadn’t changed and he kept teasing her because he liked to see her even more stressed. His friends couldn't wait to see the little Reade’s face who would surely be spoiled by everyone, as well as little Ben.

Seventh month of pregnancy

Reade had made a great deal of progress in the treatment and the medicines were being phased out, but the therapy would continue for a while until he really felt safe. He was so relieved that he was making it through this dark period of his life, he wanted to erase this part of his past for good and he hoped never to go through anything like this again.

It was Miguel's baby shower day. The house was full of ornaments and balloons and the parents prepared everything with love and care and were ordered many foods, drinks and sweets. It was all so much fun and the girls prepared a lot of cool pranks that involved all the guests. By the end of the night Tasha and Reade were exhausted but very happy.

“What happened dear?" They were having coffee before they went to work, and Reade realized something was wrong.  
"Nothing, I just have a little discomfort and a slight pain in my belly, but it should be over soon.” She reassured him.  
In fact, since the day before Tasha had been feeling a slight pain in her belly, but it was baby shower day and she decided to let it go, because there were so many symptoms in a pregnancy that she sometimes didn’t know the difference between the pathological and the physiological. But this morning the pain was a little worse.  
“Let's go to the doctor.” Reade suggested worried.  
“It's nothing serious.” I'll be fine.  
"Or stay home and get some rest, I'll come to lunch to see you."  
“It’s not necessary. I'm going to work.” She said getting up to leave.  
"But let's call Dr. Layla and we'll be there in the afternoon for her to examine you."  
“It's all right.” Tasha smiled and Reade approached.  
"Tasha, I don't want anything to happen to you two. You are my life, and I will always take care of both of you.”  
"It's all right, Reade, don't worry. In the afternoon we go to the doctor to reassure ourselves.”  
He hugged her and gave her a soft kiss.

Just after lunch Tasha was working with Patterson on a case when she felt a pain in her belly. The pain came stronger this time and she felt like going to the bathroom.  
“I just go to the bathroom and I'll be right back.”  
“Are you alright? It has a face.” The friend realized that she was restless all day, but as she didn’t complain thought it was nothing.  
“It's just a discomfort.” Tasha reassured her.  
Tasha had been in the bathroom for a few minutes now, and Patterson thought she was taking too long.  
Tasha barely made it to the bathroom. The pain was so intense that she crouched on the cold ground right there, had no strength to call for help and her cell phone had been in the lab. With her hand she held her belly in an attempt to protect her baby. She didn't know how long she could stand there alone, she needed to call Reade.


	18. Scared

The lights and beeping sounds made her open her eyes. At first Tasha thought she was dreaming, for everything seemed so far away and she had no memories of how she had gotten there, seemed to be in another life. She heard voices coming from somewhere that seemed far away and then it all faded away and she seemed to erase again.

"Doctor, will she be all right with all this? Could there be any sequel due to these events?” Reade talked desperately with the hospital's emergency doctor on duty.  
It had all happened so fast when Patterson called him in the bathroom saying he had found Tasha lying on the floor. The desperation was so great that everyone mobilized to bring her to the emergency. The doctors took action very quickly in an attempt to save her and her baby's life. Reade had been waiting since yesterday, despite his friends urging him to go home for a break. The doctors gave her medicine to cut the pain and also to make her fall asleep, as she was exhausted from every struggle she had.  
The doctor went out and left Reade with her in the room saying that she would wake up naturally and as soon as that happened she should call them. He sat next to her and held her hand that seemed even smaller inside his hand. While she was asleep she looked so fragile and Reade was very worried about everything that had happened. My God! What would he do if something serious happened? His life only made sense with her. Their lives had been intertwined for years and something always happened to shake it all.  
Tasha opened her eyes and this time realized where she was in a hospital room. Reade was by his side and was holding her hand. He looked very tired.  
“Reade!”  
“Yes, honey, I'm here.”  
“What happened?”  
“You felt bad ... I need to call the doctor. It's gonna be okay.” Without releasing her hand, Reade used the telephone on the nightstand to call the nurse.  
“Mrs. Natasha! Glad you woke up!” The doctor greeted her as she entered the room.  
“Doctor, how am I? And my baby?” Tasha was desperate for news.  
“You're fine and so is the baby.” The doctor reassured her. "We had several exams and this stubborn boy here wanted to be born early," he said, pointing at her belly.  
Reade squeezed her hand tighter and smiled trying to show strength. The fright was immense, but as they managed to get in too quickly with the medications, they prevented Miguel's early birth. Reade had almost died of despair while waiting for the medical staff to take care of her. The pain seemed so much that she writhed and moaned all the way to the hospital. He wanted the pain to be him, not her, for it was too hard to see her go through all this.  
“He'll be fine?”  
“You will need extra rest and also make use of medications that will help hold the baby until the right time of birth arrives.”  
“I was so afraid.”  
"Your doctor should come by later to see how you are doing, and you're probably coming home tomorrow."  
“Thanks.”  
The doctor left leaving both of them alone again. Tasha looked at her husband and thanked him for having him there by her side. The pain she had felt the day before was so great that she didn't even remember how things happened afterwards.  
"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you and went to the doctor in the morning when I felt my first pain."  
“Hey, it's fine. It's not your fault. The important thing is that you both are fine.”  
Reade put her hand over her belly and put her hand over his. They both looked at each other in silence and let their tears flow when they felt Miguel move showing that he was there with them and also in an attempt to reassure his parents that everything would be all right.

The two talked a little and as Tasha was very tired Reade made her quieter so she could rest. She wanted him to go home, but he was irreducible and wouldn't go. In the afternoon Dr. Layla came and examined her, finding that she was much better and that the next morning she should go home with a thousand recommendations.

The team arrived as soon as the doctor left, and Weller and Jane had come to the Reade's house and brought them a change of clothes and some personal effects. They didn't take long, as they realized their tiredness, but were very relieved to learn that Tasha and Miguel were fine.

After taking the soup offered by the hospital Reade helped Tasha get up carefully to take a shower, when she was already lying down he also took a shower and the two settled in the hospital bed, where Tasha made sure that they fit both and was comfortable and they left all the weariness of events and slept soundly.

"I missed our bed." Tasha said as Reade helped her to her soundl  
“Me too. Now everything will be all right and we will only return to the hospital when the time is right for this small sunrise.” Reade said as she placed a kiss on the top of her belly.  
“We'll be fine.”  
“Are you hungry? I will prepare something for you.”  
“You don't have to. I do not want to eat anything.”  
“ Look here young lady, I'll make something very light for us and you will eat without discussion. And don't even think about getting up without calling me.”  
“Fine.” She said pouting while receiving a kiss on the cheek.  
Reade went to the kitchen to try to use the few cooking skills she had, but with great will and help from the internet managed to prepare something tasty to eat.


	19. The baby born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the baby born!

After all the fright that went through last month, Tasha was just over 38 weeks of gestation. Everything seemed fine now, she wasn’t working, for she had been removed due to the prescribed rest after nearly losing Miguel. The days were often boring, as she spent most of her time alone, whenever Reade could come home for lunch, but sometimes there was a lot of work and he couldn't get away.  
"Baby, I told you I'd bring our lunch today." Reade said as soon as she got home placing a kiss on the lips of Tasha that took the platter to the table. "You know you can't make an effort."  
"I wanted to make this deal today, because I was feeling very well. And it is no effort, because I didn’t stand for a long time, I was preparing everything slowly and always sat on the couch to rest."  
"Our boy is coming soon." Reade sat next to Tasha on the table and put his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her belly.  
"Yes, and I can't wait."  
The two finished lunch and Reade went back to work. Tasha took the time to check Miguel's room and everything was as perfect as they had imagined. Her and baby's things had been done for a few days. As she wondered what their house would be like, completely filled with Miguel's presence, she sat down in the nursing chair to rest for a while.

Tasha fell asleep and when she woke up it was late and she realized she was all wet. When she got up she was even more frightened, because she realized there was more liquid running down her legs. She felt a twinge in her belly and sat down again, picked up her cell phone to talk to Reade, and saw that there were several messages from him throughout the afternoon, but she was so tired she didn't even hear the notifications.  
"Reade. You need to come. I think the time has come." She sent a voice message and was very scared. She didn't want the baby to be born with her there alone.  
"I'm on my way. Hold on a little. " Reade was preparing to go home, seeing the message Tasha hurried.  
Tasha felt a little more pain now and had crawled into her room. She wasn't feeling any more fluid coming out, but she felt pain in her lower back and belly. She couldn't measure the frequency of the contraction and it was impossible to go to the hospital alone either, so she had to wait for Reade anyway.  
Reade is not sure how long it took to get home, but she had certainly never traveled this fast. On the way he had called Dr. Layla to let her know what she knew and she had given him instructions to go down to the hospital soon, because due to previous complications Tasha would need intensive care during the birth of the baby.  
"Tasha! I arrived." Reade spoke loudly as he walked through the door. He ran looking for her and when she arrived in the bedroom saw her lying on the bed with her body forming a ball, she was very sweaty and all wet. "I'm here my love."  
"I wanted to take a shower, but I couldn't, it hurts too much." Tasha didn't seem quite sure what she was talking about, because she was in pain.  
"No problem. I'll get the bags and I'll come get you."  
Reade returned with the bags in one arm and took Tasha in his lap with some difficulty, as she was in pain and he didn’t want to pick her up to increase the pain. He put her in the car as comfortable as possible and drove very fast to the hospital.

They entered the hospital and Dr. Layla was already waiting for them in the delivery room. The preparation procedures for the birth were done quickly and soon Tasha was already at the delivery table and Reade was dressed in hospital clothes and was distressed beside her smiling in between contractions.  
"Reade, I can't believe the time has come." She said between the contractions.  
"Yes, and soon we can catch Miguel in our arms." Reade didn't want to give her any anxiety, but he was very afraid. After this, Dr. Layla had suggested a date cesarean, but Tasha didn't even want to know and Reade made her feel free to decide how Miguel would come into the world. So they agreed with the doctor who would do the cesarean section only if there were more complications.  
Tasha was in great pain, the doctor had checked and said she was dilating normally and that it would not be long before Miguel was born. She was a little scared, but she really wanted Miguel to come into the world as naturally as possible, and she was feeling very well in recent days, so the doctor saw no problem with natural childbirth.  
After what seemed like hours to Tasha and Reade, and she was already in so much pain with Reade always by her side encouraging her, finally the time seemed to come and the doctor's and nurses' directions were for Tasha to always push at the right time of the contraction.  
When Miguel came into the world it was late at night and his crying filled the atmosphere and gladdened the hearts of his parents. Reade took the baby in her arms and sat next to Tasha so she could touch their child, it was so much love and relief that they both wept with joy.

At dawn, in the hospital room, while Tasha slept, Reade caught Miguel who was crying softly and rocked him, singing a song he remembered. The baby calmed down to sleep and Reade put him in the cradle, settling in the chair and also falling asleep.  
The life of this family was just beginning and there was so much to spend together, but with all the love that surrounded them they would always go through the obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! If you have ideas for a new fanfic tell me.


	20. Amazing life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fanfic. I will miss you but I promise to write more about these two.

Tasha was falling asleep when she felt the bed sink beside her. Reade. He had warned that he would work late, she wanted to wait for him awake, but with all the tiredness after taking care of Miguel and putting him to sleep she ended up sleeping too. She felt him approaching and kissing her neck. Hmm, how cozy.  
“Hi love.” She said turning to him. “You had dinner?”  
“Uhum. Miguel took a long time to sleep?”  
“He cried a little, but after the shower I nursed him and soothed him until he fell asleep.”  
"I passed his room, he's sleeping like an angel."  
Miguel was six months old and was a sweet boy, cried for few reasons, was very healthy and calm, if not sick or in pain was always smiling. The first days with him at home were an ordeal for the young couple, who found some difficulties with the first care, but over time they were adapting and today they were already taking care of the little that was the joy of the house.  
Tasha had returned to work a few months ago and at first it was pretty hard, but she didn't want to quit the job she loved so much and Miguel would grow up and she could regret giving up her career because of him, it was possible to reconcile her mother's life with her professional life and she wouldn't let him go because of that, they found a latin woman to take care of the boy and whenever they could parents arranged their lunch break at home and stay a little with him.  
Some days were pretty tiring, and the two of them would unfold so that neither of them would be overwhelmed, as a child totally changed the routine of the house in a way they had not even imagined. At the end of days like this the couple would talk later about everything that was going on in their lives and try to spend a lot of time together so that all these changes would not undermine their married life.  
"I missed you so much." Reade pulled her into a sweet kiss that grew more sensual as they lingered on each other's lips.  
He thought Tasha was the most wonderful woman in the world and had been a gift to him that he didn't think he deserved, so he did his best to make her happy. He took off the satin nightgown she wore and touched her soft skin by placing soft kisses along her shoulder and neck. Reade laid her down and glimpsed her marvelous body, she had recovered all her shape after pregnancy, was working out again and was on a balanced diet, but her genetics were perfect and helped a lot. Reade kissed her flat, outlined belly and heard her moan at the touch, after all this time he still felt like young boyfriends, each time they loved each other was unique. He went down a little farther and felt her arousal as he licked her panties. With the skill he had he removed her panties and ran his tongue over her center making her moan wanting more, he worked his tongue slowly to further arouse her arousal. Tasha turned him down on him and kissed him smiling sensually, with all her affection she excited him further down with her tongue over his chest until reaching the abdomen where it took a little longer.  
Tasha felt fulfilled beside Reade, which was where she found a life she had never imagined. A family. He fully realized it, was a loving, centered man and always knew how to put some limits on her boldness. The two were complete, totally.  
Tasha put her hand inside Reade's boxer and grabbed his cock feeling him even more aroused, after removing the underwear she pumped it when he sat down and placed her on his lap facing him. He saw love and excitement in her eyes. Reade touched her cheek by stripping her scattered hair "I love you" he said that he kissed her hard and positioned her over him feeling to fill every space of her.  
The two moved together as one. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies announcing that there was little to reach their full pleasure. Tasha arrived first feeling herself exploding and collapsing at the same time, Reade accompanied her holding her in his arms as his explosion engulfed every bit of his body.  
On these love-filled nights they slept even more closely together as if it was possible to leave everything else out and live in the little bubble they had built for themselves. They felt blessed to have everything they needed and the opportunity to make the world better with their work alongside the team that completed their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who followed this fanfic, I wrote with love for this couple.  
>  If you have tips on another fanfic about them let me know.


End file.
